Question: Rewrite ${(4^{5})^{-11}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{5})^{-11} = 4^{(5)(-11)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{5})^{-11}} = 4^{-55}} $